The Horsemen
by zeltronica
Summary: Akane being the current head of the Tendo estate has many things to contend though now being the month leading into October she has to deal with pranksters, Things that go bump in the night all on the eve of the anniversary of a tragic event that turned her and her children's lives upside down. Can she deal with the chaos that comes next? or will it consume them...


**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.**

 **Author Note: I wanted to create a horror story of sorts though this isn't really my usual cup of tea so to speak so bear with me.**

 **Characters in this story include a few O.C. Characters and a few Ranma1/2 cast members. I should warn that certain characters may or may not make an immediate appearance so just a warning there.**

 **Ranma being the focal point of Ranma1/2 well he is off doing something very important and could not be booked for this story.. I know I know what is that baka doing who knows just know he/she would love to be here but had a booking for another story so he/she sends h/her regards.**

* * *

 **The**

 **Horsemen**

 **T.H.**

 **Chapter:1**

It was a rather cold rainy September day in Nerima which was a small district in Tokyo, Japan the rain falling steadily as time went on with small wind gusts. In the distance could be heard the sounds of average city life such as horns honking in the distance.

In Nerima, for the most part, it was rather quiet with exception of the pedestrians coming to and from businesses walking along the sidewalks that lined the many roads, most using umbrella's in an effort to stay dry, some even using the enclosed bus stops to wait out the storm while waiting for the bus.

One such pedestrian a blue-haired teenage girl who stood at four-foot-eight, petite and wearing black cargo pants, and a blue jacket with the hood down worn over a green t-shirt which was slightly over sized on her small frame.

In her right hand, she held a red umbrella to keep herself dry as she made her way down the sidewalk taking care to side step as passing pedestrians made their way by.

Her hair worn long tied back in a ponytail that draped over her right shoulder, her eyes sapphire blue, her features one of annoyance since she was currently on her way to the grocery store at her mother's behest. While she didn't really mind running errands for her mother she wasn't to keen on running said errands in the rain since she like many teens her age preferred to stay dry.

A few minutes later she arrived at said grocery store which was a rather good sized industrial structure with gray outer walls its entrance consisted of two sliding glass outer doors, as well as two sliding glass inner doors.

walking up to the first set of glass doors which opened automatically, stepping through she closed her umbrella proceeding to grab a plastic bag from the nearby dispenser sheathing her umbrella inside it.

To her right was a cart bay that had a great many shopping carts, however she chose to walk over grabbing a hand basket that lay just to the left of the doors she proceeded inside the next set of sliding doors which opened automatically a ping sound chimed as she entered the store her sapphire gaze falling on a tall lanky older man with graying head of hair his eye's hazel wearing brown trousers, black shoes and a white button up shirt.

"Afternoon Rayne-chan doing a bit of shopping for your mother I see." he called out to her in greeting, whilst giving a casual wave of his right hand.

The blue-haired teen gave a simple nod replying with. "Yea Mr. Kimoto that's right on the nail.. she wants me to get some meat and some other ingredients for a meal she wants to prepare for our dinner tonight."

"Oh I see I guess you will be buying some of the pink stuff while you are at it." the gentleman jested with a chuckle, resulting in the blue-haired girl's right eyebrow to twitch.

She then let out a tired sigh as this wasn't the first time someone made a joke about her mother's cooking.

"Well yea I guess I should get some of that but you know Mr. Kimoto she's actually a decent cook when she isn't experimenting with new recipes." she called pointedly, proceeding towards one of the many isles retrieving a note her mother had given her which contained a list of various ingredients, as well as some products that were located in the feminine hygiene section.

Upon looking at the bottom of the list she let out a tired sigh as she couldn't for the life of her understand why her mother always chose her to run the errands and not her sister. However, she chalked it off as the beauty of living in a mostly all female household where she herself was one part of the time.

She wasn't bothered by her girl half since it had always been apart of her, though there were some times it was a complete pain in the ass especially once she was in junior high and now what was her freshman year.

As she went about collecting the various articles on the list she rounded a corner hearing her name called, looking up from the list her gaze fell on two brown-haired teenage boys her age who were both twins with green eye's their hair cut short.

Both were wearing black slacks, with green pull over sweaters worn over what she assumed was a white collard button up shirt, on their feet brown kung fu slippers.

The one on the right was pushing a grocery cart that was filled to the brim with stuff ranging from food to drinks and other household supplies.

"Rayne you shopping like us I see." one of the boys called out.

Nodding her head. "Yep Haidiki that is right Mom sent me shopping." she casually replied.

The other brother casually stated. "Yea Dad said he would be late getting off work so sent us to get groceries for the week."

"Ah, I see Chiro well you guys are welcome to walk with me while I gather the rest of my list," Rayne called with a cheerful lilt.

Both boys shook their heads negatively, Haidiki replying with. "We would love to Rayne, however, we already gathered everything we need and are on our way to checkout."

"Oh okay then. Oh do tell Uncle Hibiki I said hello won't you." Rayne called as she watched the two boys turn to walk away with their cart.

"Will do Rayne have a good day." they both called in unison.

Once both teens were out of sight the blue-haired girl continued her hunt for the various items on her shopping list, whilst also greeting familiar individual's while she was at it out of common courtesy.

Eventually, she gathered everything she would need in her hand basket. She paused a moment to read through the shopping list looking to the basket making sure everything was accounted for, once she was certain she then made off for the checkout lines in earnest since she didn't want to be late getting home.

 **The Trip Home...**

Eventually having left the store Rayne found herself walking down a busy side street that was teaming with fellow pedestrians who were either on their way home from work or on their way to work and or other varying activities.

Cars whizzed by on the street, the sounds of traffic filling the air, upon the nearby power lines were various birds chirped their nature song though it was nearly drowned out by passing motorists. The blue-haired girl stopped briefly to glance up at them whilst also waiting at a crosswalk that currently had the do not walk sign currently lit up.

Eventually, the light changed and she crossed the street continuing on towards home, though her head seemed on a pivot as she continually watched her surroundings for possible trouble especially since she had a tendency to run into some unsavory individual's once in awhile.

As she walked she heard the sound of thunder at which she glanced up observing more storms were coming in, gritting her teeth she prepared her umbrella so as to open it if and when the rain should start to fall.

"Ugh just great and the weather man said it was only supposed to shower briefly. He said nothing about another storm coming in," she complained aloud to herself, as she continued her forward march home picking up the pace.

As she neared closer to home she could see a train crossing not too far away, she paused in her step as she heard a feminine voice from behind calling her name, pausing her step she turned to observe her twin sister running as fast as she could in her direction, though the slight difference between the two other than height and weight was the difference in hair color which her twin's hair was crimson in color.

Her clothing consisted of a black short-shorts, a white tank top with a dark navy blue-n-white jacket all of which were completely soaked.

"Rayne wait up!" the girl revealed to be Raynes twin cried finally catching up then hunched over putting both hands on her knee's for support as she attempted to get her breathing under control.

Biting her lower lip dropping the groceries on the ground Rayne quickly dug into her sister's pocket retrieving a red-n-black inhaler, proceeding to shake it then proceeding to help her sister to a standing position putting it to her sister's lips.

"One-two-Breath," she called at which her sister did just that as she pushed in on the tank sending its contents into her sister's lungs. "Hold," she stated at which her sister did just that whilst she herself pulled the inhaler from her lips at which the girl exhaled.

"Okay once more. She called placing the inhaler back to her lips once more. "One-two-Breath," Rayne called as her sister inhaled.

After removing the inhaler from her sister's lips, she proceeded to cap it placing it back into her sister's right jacket pocket.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain without an umbrella huh Katsumi you trying to get sick or something you know Mom can't afford the medical bills should you require a hospital visit." Rayne scolded, giving her sister a harsh glare.

Katsumi looked as if a puppy that had just been kicked by the harshness of her sibling's words. "I am sorry. I kinda messed up and forgot my umbrella at home when some friends called and offered for me to go to the mall with them. Somewhere along the line, I got separated from them and well when I couldn't find them I decided to head home that is when it started raining.

Rayne moved to console her sister pulling her into a hug. "Look I am sorry I just you know worry about you is all," she assured since she really did worry about her sisters well being as not only would she be devastated should something happen to her, but so would their mother.

The crimson-haired girl after a moment broke from the hug proceeding to bend down picking up the groceries, at which Rayne bent down taking half of them so the load was divided between them.

"I'll help you carry them, Sis'," Katsumi stated with a lilt just as the rain started to lesson to a light sprinkle.

Rayne gave an approving nod as she and her sister started making their way towards the railroad crossing, glancing to her twin she went on to say. "Alright but if you feel winded let me know and we can take a breather along the way."

Of course to all appearances Katsumi was the typical girl with a breathing condition, however, wasn't true at all she like her twin had a girl curse bestowed upon her at birth she just decided to completely embrace spending more time as a girl rather than a boy.

At the age of eight she begged her mother to allow for a name change which her mother with only slight resistance decided to allow since the name given to her child at the prodding of her late husbands Father was Ranma which was her late husbands name which only served to cause her to get a mix of emotions since she loved him dearly even though there were times she wanted to throttle him.

"You think I will ever get to breathe like a normal person?" Katsumi inquired as she continued her forward motion shifting the groceries as they were slightly more heavy than expected.

Rayne considered what to say, quickly producing an answer. "To be honest who knows the medical field is rapidly expanding and constantly creating new cures.. who knows maybe one day they can fix you." she offered since it didn't hurt to give her sister hope even if it quite possibly would never come true.

"That would be so awesome sis' then I could practice harder at the art like you." Katsumi happily called, as the duo finally made it to the crossing the arms slowly lowering the blinking red lights starting to flash as the sound of a rapidly approaching train could be heard as it blasted the air-horn to allow pedestrians and motorists know of its imminent arrival in order to prevent a potential incident.

Producing her phone Rayne observed that it was now around six-o-clock the sunlight being obscured via the dark clouds over-head giving the area a night-time feel.

Looking up from the phone across the tracks Rayne and her sister observed a very pretty pale skinned girl about their age if not a bit older they assumed with very long snow white hair worn straight standing across from them.

She was wearing a jet black nurses uniform dress, though she had black rosary bead necklace worn around her neck an upside down silver cross with red rose style stone imprinted into it hung from that, also worn around her neck along black preachers cloth hung over her neck with upside down crosses embroidered in red towards the bottom on both sides like that of a priest, her legs clad in white thigh-high stockings, hands bare revealing her nails were black with nail-polish, on her feet she wore black pumps.

They also observer her right eye was covered by a black eye patch, the incoming train light shined on her revealing black painted lips, upon her head was a black nurses hat with a red cross embroidered in the middle of that and her one good sapphire blue eye staring blankly at them.

However as pretty as she looked something about her caused fear to grip both sisters sending shivers down their spines, a cold chill filled the air washing over them.

All three stared at one another for some time as the thunder of the approaching train became a roar as the train operator blasted the horn to warn the pedestrians and or nearing cars of his approach, eventually the train roared past blocking Rayne and Katsumi's view of the girl, and just as quickly as it came it was gone and the space they had seen the girl stand was now empty and she was nowhere to be found.

The warning lights ceasing their flashing, the arms raising back in to place to allow anyone coming and going to freely do so without being impeded.

Rayne gave the surrounding area a weary look around, before finally heading across the tracks towards home with her sister in tow, the shivers still running down her spine.

A few more minutes had past and the duo finally arrived on the street they lived on, the estate already in view which featured a rather large home with an adjoining dojo. Which for what it was one of the two largest estates within the Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan. A medium height stone wall surrounded the back of the property, whilst on the front a white picket fence with a gated archway stood just in front of the house which was a traditional Japanese style home that looked to be a gray in color, the roof featuring dark smoked gray roof tile angled upward forming a slight slope on both sides of the structure to allow rain water to flow to the ground without pooling.

A concrete sidewalk ran up from the sidewalk to the front door which was a brown oak door, the walls of the house made using oak wood panels, the base of the structure that of light gray stone. Further down from this was another door which served as the challenge entrance to the dojo with a very old wooden sign on the door with slightly faded words reading: The Tendo school of indiscriminate grappling.

"That girl looked creepy.. almost like one of them old-time nurses slash priestess's you read about in the manga store in the market square." Katsumi pointed out, as her thoughts were still on the girl from the railroad tracks.

Rayne pushed the gate open moving so to hold it open for her sister whilst considering her sibling's words. "Yea kinda maybe she is one of them cosplay people I keep reading about in the school newspaper.. you know the one's in the drama club?" she questioned.

Moving inside the gate quickly so her sister could shut the gate she proceeded to the door of their home reaching up sliding the door open stepping inside quickly kicking her shoes off just to the side of the door frame.

"Yea perhaps.. but she looked far older than the girl's in our class I would say she had to at least be seventeen." Katsumi offered.

Frowning while kicking her own shoes off. "Well, that doesn't make her much older than us what one year's difference?" Rayne questioned.

"Perhaps or she could have been twenty-something who knows." Katsumi quickly replied as both she and her twin made their way into the kitchen in order to put the groceries away.

Rayne chuckled at her sister's words, shaking her head ever so slightly as she went about dispensing the contents of their bags to the proper locations.

"So what are you two chuckling about in here huh?" came the voice of their mother which belonged to a woman standing at five-foot-one who had a toned build, her hair cobalt blue cut in a short bob with chocolate brown eyes whom both girl's had a close resemblance.

Her clothing consisted of a pair of yellow pajama pants with yellow flowers printed in various patterns all over the material, her shirt was a matching long-sleeve sleep shirt, a picture of a sunflower with the stem dipped into a cup of coffee was printed on the front.

"Hey, Mom." The siblings called whilst finishing up putting the grocery bags away, before finally turning to face her.

Rayne decided to speak first. "We were talking about cosplay people.. we think we saw one at the railroad tracks a few minutes ago."

"She kinda looked scary, not sure why I guess her ghostly appearance.. but yea like Sis' says we think we saw a creepy cosplay person," Katsumi called backing up her sisters claim.

The mother stood there a moment considering her daughter's words. "Oh you probably just seen one of them goth people that like to scar people at the tracks they kinda been doing that here lately especially since its nearing October." she offered since she herself already fell victim to such a prank quite recently.

Upon considering her children, inquiring. "Rayne, did you get everything on the list that I asked for?"

"Yes, mother everything is there, Also before I left I noticed we were low on green tea and well since we had some spare money left from the grocery money I decided to buy a box I do hope that was alright mother," Rayne explained not leaving a single detail out.

The Tendo Matriarch gave a wan smile. "Yea that was very considerate of you Rayne thank you.. you really are such a responsible child." she cooed.

Katsumi listened to the interaction a slim smile to her lips. "Um, Mom I-" she then found herself cut off before she could finish her words.

"Unlike your sister here...Katsumi I told you to do your chores did I not? Instead of out playing with your friends you are three hours late so get to work and earn your keep." The Tendo Matriarch called in a stern tone, which sent the crimson-haired girl into a panic running for the closet to grab the cleaning supplies.

Rayne shook her head in a negative fashion. _'He's such a delinquent.'_ she thought following her sister every so often brother in order to help out with the chores.

The Matriarch followed both girl's with her eyes until they vanished around the corner and into the hallway, a smile crossing her lips as she went about preparing her families dinner.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

It was rather late in the evening the residents had started preparations for bed so that they could be ready for the following day to follow.

In Kasumi's old room things were not much difference since when she lived there most the furnishings turned into hand-me-downs such as the bed, the night stand, along with a vanity mirror drawer set near the wall, in front of the window sat an oak desk.

Atop its wood surface on the right was a mouse-pad with a mouse, that was connected to a gray laptop that was currently open the keyboard oscillating between several colors in rainbow fashion.

To the left of the back of the desk sat a model of a aircraft carrier, while on the back right was a model of a battleship, also on this desk was a small desk lamp with a green shade that was still on shining it's light on a spot on a textbook that was currently closed with a pencil barely sticking out from between the pages, a sheet of paper laid just under said book on the desks surface.

A closet door that was painted white with a mirror sat just to the left of her desk, a mirror hung on its door which features photo's of friends and family pasted here and there on it.

The rooms current occupant was a currently male Rayne who had raven-hair was already snoozing in bed, tucked under the blue covers like a mummy.

Next door was Nabiki's old room which mirrored Kasumi's old room to an extent though the desk was difference featuring a chrome framed desk with glass top its surface was cluttered with paperwork, and text books, a closed gray-color laptop that was currently powered off sat under this mess.

The blinds currently closed with just a hint of moonlight peering in through the tiny gaps set into the blind panels for its draw string that threaded through.

Like the first room this one also had a closet that was currently with the door standing wide open, revealing it was packed full of various odds and ends on the bottom, the racks full of clothing, hung on the door by a rack was a black-n-white colored school uniform dress that was hung neatly via a plastic hanger on a hook drilled to the inside of the door just near the top leaving four inches to spare from the frame when the door was closed.

The closet also featured a light with a chain switch to turn it on and off, on the bed wrapped in purple blankets that were in a ball was Katsumi who was trying to sleep however seemed to curl up since the air in the room was rather cold.

As time seemed to pass Katsumi opened her eyes looking to the wall biting her lower lip as she watched the light from the closet switch on then off several times. Of course, she did her best to ignore it since this wasn't the first time the closet door had swung open by itself and the light flashed on and off.

Sometimes she even felt as if she was being watched by unseen eyes, the one thing she was sure of is whatever was causing this didn't seem bent on harming her, but all the same, it tended to freak her out as she clutched her inhaler in her left hand.

She tightened her grip as the flashes on the wall became more frequent as the shadow of a person was cast on the wall just behind her, closing her eyes tightly she did her best to ignore it.

A few minutes more of this which seemed like a lifetime the light stopped flipping on and off and the door to the closet slammed shut causing Katsumi to jump in her bed.

Back in the other room, Rayne was awoken by the slamming of a door, biting his lower lip he peeled out from under his covers swinging his legs off the bed proceeding to stand, his clothing consisting of a pair of blue pajama pants, and a matching blue pull over sleep shirt.

Walking over to his door he reached for the doorknob observing it was chilled as if it had been sitting in the freezer. Ignoring the sensation he opened the door proceeding to going next door then knocked as he slowly opened it to check on his sibling.

"You Okay Katsumi?" he inquired, at which his sibling looked to him from bed fear etched on her features.

Katsumi moved to sit up holding the covers to her chest appearing slightly shaken whilst her brother walked further into the room. "Yea I am fine. I think it's over its gone."

"You want anything maybe a glass of milk perhaps?" Rayne inquired, as he felt relieved that his sibling appeared to be just fine just shaken up a bit.

Shaking her head Katsumi looked to her brother replying with a question. "No thank you Nii-san... Um say Nii-san could you know maybe stay awhile while I try to get back to sleep?"

"Sure thing Sis' that is fine." Rayne casually replies walking over to the desk pulling the chair out taking a seat, while his sibling attempted to go back to sleep.

Rayne watched as his sister appeared to be getting back to sleep, he then turned his attention to the closet staring at it for some time seemingly in deep thought that eventually gave way to sleep at which the rest of the night went on seemingly uneventful.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

The following morning the Tendo Matriarch woke from her rather peaceful sleep, an alarm on the nearby nightstand was blaring away with its alarm the readout reading:4:30 am which signaled it was time for her to start her day.

Slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes she let out a long feminine yawn, proceeding to crawl out of bed, whilst grabbing up a fuzzy yellow robe putting it on, that done she then tied the sash together before proceeding to turn the alarm off since it was starting to annoy her.

"Good morning," she mumbled to herself with a slightly mused expression as she peered at herself in the nearby wall mirror. She then proceeded to exit the room walking down the hall, coming to a stop right before her middle sister's old room observing the door was wide open.

Inside she spied Rayne whom appeared to be leaning back and sleeping in the chair facing the closet door, shaking her head as she wasn't too surprised to find such an instance as she heard about Katsumi's wild nightmares before where she says a girl keeps coming into her room and scaring her in the middle of the night every so often.

Though Rayne himself has never mentioned nightmares or claimed to have been visited himself or heard anything strange at all, so she just chalked it up to nightmares since that most likely was the case.

Knocking on the door frame she managed to elicit a response from her son who stirred opening his eyes turning to look at her.

"Mornin' Mom." he drowsily called, whilst attempting to stretch.

Akane smiled at her son. "Hey there dear how was guard duty catch any bad men trying to sneak into your sister's room?" she jested.

"Hardi-har-har Mom... no, she just had another nightmare again and asked me to sit in with her so I did, I think it should be fine now so I'm gonna go get in my own bed and sleep in if you don't mind." Rayne called while standing up proceeding to cross the distance and slide past his mom in order to go back to his room.

Leaning against the door frame Akane, heard the door to Rayne room close. "Yea that is fine I guess." she called in a whisper, proceeding to look to her 'daughter'.

 _'They both have the same hereditary curse yet you just prefer it more than your birth gender so much different from Rayne and your father'_ she inwardly thought as she watched the crimson-haired girl snooze away.

Of course Rayne also differed from their father in the fact his curse didn't bother him and he could successfully dress and act as either gender depending on his mood on a day by day basis which was good for the Tendo Matriarch since this also meant he wasn't afraid of chores no matter how boyish or girly they may seem.

Which allowed for the house to remain clean almost all the time, of course her father Soun still lived with them he currently was out on a martial arts training trip with Genma for reasons he wouldn't say though Akane believed it had a lot to do with the tragic loss of her Husband and middle sister who died when the train that was carrying them along with one of her close childhood friends flew off the tracks and into a deep ravine.

Of course, she did her best to cope with the incident and managed rather well, though every so often the incident is brought back to the fore thanks largely due to pranksters who dress up posing as dead people from the accident walking the nearby train crossing.

If one was to follow the tracks some forty miles away they would be lead to where the tragic event had unfolded, of course no bodies were ever recovered and the wreck itself had plunged deep into an old coal mining shaft that caved in crushing its contents to a point the officials said it was too dangerous to attempt to dig them out since the mine had also caught fire.

From the news reports the heat was so hot that even if they attempted a rescue and recovery operation no one would have survived and that there was absolutely no guarantee anything would have been left for them to find but molten steel with many families having never recovered the remains of their love ones in order to give them a proper funeral.

Of course many lawsuits had sprung up as the area of tracks that ran the route turned out to have failed earlier inspection tests, and of course, no one ruled out operator error either since the operator had apparently on occasion fell asleep at the controls.

The only question Akane wondered is just how it could have happened she found it hard to believe her husband could have perished since he wasn't the average martial-artist and she felt he must have been sleeping or something since he would have definitely got himself and her sister and friend out of the train before the train had time to fall into the mine shaft if he had time that is.

At her and the Saotome Matriarch's prodding officials searched the woods several times to no avail not finding anything relating to either their love one's or friend, After the tenth year she finally realized that it was indeed true both her sister and Husband along with her child-hood friend were indeed dead.

Now being five years later she just did her best to keep herself going, taking care of her two boys sometimes girl's well one of them most time a girl but she really didn't mind at all as it felt good to have a daughter since having two boys made her feel outnumbered when around them.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
